


Take the lead

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kovirasami, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA - Korra had planned to spend the evening alone with her girlfriend Asami, but she has other things in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a few nights ago I had a dream and I just had to write it out, the urge only intensified during iahfy’s livestream… So yeah, enjoy ;)
> 
> It hasn’t been beta’d yet, but I want to thank crackpairingprincess in advance, she’s amazing and I’m happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D Of course, reviews are MORE than welcome!
> 
> Enjoy c:

    A cool autumn breeze rushed inside as the door opened, causing the you woman to shiver. Luckily, the door was being closed only seconds later. Two pair of footsteps sounded, making it clear someone had been let inside by the engineer. As curiosity got the best of her, Korra peeked around the corner to see who Asami had let into their apartment. Her eyebrows rose and her jaw lowered as she saw a woman behind Asami; very attractive. Korra remembered her as Kuvira, an earth- and metalbender from Zao Fu. She was wearing a coat that was reaching down to her calves in the back, not even reaching her knees in the front. Korra wondered what Kuvira had come here for, she had actually hoped to have the night together with Asami.

   “Korra, babe? We have a visitor,” Asami called, the tone of her voice hid something; making Korra very curious. She got up and walked towards the part they used as living room, meeting Asami’s eyes; knowing the engineer was up to something.

   “Hey Kuvira,” Korra greeted and smiled, kissing Asami on the cheek. “What’s up?” she asked, face turned to Asami. As Asami and Kuvira shared glances, Korra raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Guys…?”

   “I invited her, babe. To join us tonight…” Asami answered, eyes sparkling with excitement. Korra recognized this expression and was a bit surprised, to say the least. Her eyes darted to Kuvira’s and back to Asami’s. “Yes, that’s _exactly_ what I mean…” Asami hinted, placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders and kissing her softly. “Only if you want to, babe.” Asami’s words were not much more than a breath, the dark red lips moving against Korra’s.

   “I… eh…” Korra stumbled, not sure how to respond. She was surprised and a bit overwhelmed. She looked past Asami, meeting Kuvira’s eyes.

   “I won’t do anything without both your permission,” Kuvira assured, slowly unbuttoning her coat. Korra couldn’t help staring as a black cocktail dress was revealed; it was short, _very_ short. Asami and Korra had both agreed on the fact that Kuvira was very attractive before, but Korra had never imagined… _this_.

   “And you’re okay with this?” Korra asked, eyes locked with Asami’s again. The engineer nodded, a playful smirk tugging on her lips.

   “Only if you are too,” she answered, causing the Avatar to swallow thickly. “I thought it might be … _fun_ …” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear, making her shiver with delight.

   “You have the most amazing ideas, miss Sato…” Korra breathed, kissing Asami passionately. She’d been in the mood the entire day, but was even more turned on now. She was a bit startled as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips and unfamiliar lips on her neck.

   “Relax, Avatar. It’s just me,” Kuvira said with a chuckle, her warm breath on Korra’s skin as she spoke. Asami reunited their lips, causing Korra to relax completely; feeling comfortable with her girlfriend’s lips on hers.

   “You both look really… hot…”

   “Thanks babe, but so do you,” Asami replied, biting her lower lip as she looked Korra up and down.

   “In _this_?” Korra scoffed, pointing at her outfit. She wore three quarter sweats and a tanktop, of which one side had crept up a little, showing part of her hipbone.

   “You do, I agree with Asami on that one, Korra.” Korra turned her head a bit, trying to face Kuvira, which wasn’t really possible since she was locked in between the two women. “Looks very comfortable,” she continued, followed by a series of kisses in Korra’s neck.

   “Speaking of comfortable,” Asami started, tugging on the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up slowly, not even reaching her belly button when Korra took the shirt instead and pulled it up and took it off for the engineer quite quickly.

   “Someone seems to be eager…” Kuvira grinned and Asami nodded with a smirk. “She’s ready, don’t you think?” Korra looked from Asami to Kuvira and back.

   “Ready for _what_?” Korra asked, voice thick with lust and slight impatience.

   “Ready for a game, one you’ll surely enjoy, my love,” Asami purred, taking Korra’s hands and pulling her along towards the bedroom. “Just make sure you… behave.”

 

   Korra gasped as she was pushed onto the box spring, the look in Asami’s eyes turning her on even more. “You remember our safe-word right?” The Avatar nodded, watching Asami’s face that was above hers. “My babe is such a good girl…”

   “ _Your_ good girl,” Korra corrected her girlfriend, stealing a kiss from the engineer before she pulled away. Her stomach was tingling with warmth, she _really_ wanted Asami; badly.

   “ _My_ good girl,” Asami confirmed with a loving smile. “I have to admit, Kuvira… It wasn’t easy to keep my hands off of her the entire day,” Asami confessed. Kuvira grinned and nodded, understanding.

   “I can totally see why, but no worries. You won’t have to anymore.” Asami bit her lower lip as she stripped the Avatar from her tanktop and placed kisses above and in between Korra’s full breasts. “Mind if I join in?” Asami shook her head and so Kuvira got onto the bed as well, kicking off her boots before getting her feet onto the bed. She leaned in and waited for Korra’s eyes to meet hers before softly pressing her lips onto the Avatar’s.

   Korra was unfamiliar to Kuvira’s lips and at first it was a little awkward, since she was so used to Asami’s full, soft lips. Kuvira’s were thinner and not as soft, but they tasted and felt good; just different. Soft sounds of pleasure slipped through her lips, against Kuvira’s, as she felt Asami’s lips kissing lower and lower. Korra stretched out a hand and put a few strands of Asami’s hair behind her ear, stopping it from tickling her skin. She gasped as Kuvira’s lips moved to her neck, very close to her ear, above her jaw line.

   “That’s one of her soft spots…” Asami said with a grin and winked at Kuvira. Korra groaned at this, knowing Kuvira would _definitely_ tease her by kissing her there more than once.

   “Good to know,” Kuvira murmured, sucking onto the tender skin softly. As Korra moaned, she smirked. “I like the sound of that, Korra. Do it again.”

   “What? Why—?” Another moan escaped through her lips as Kuvira sucked on the skin again, leaving a kiss and probably a hickey.

   “Yeah, just like that.” Korra reached out with her other hand, meaning to take hold of Kuvira’s braid; but the metalbender stopped her. “You’re not playing the game by the rules, Avatar…” Before Korra could respond, Kuvira used her metalbending to lock Korra’s wrists together with the band around her arms.

   “She can be a little rebel,” Asami said with a chuckle, bringing her face above Korra’s again. “But I know how to make her surrender.” Korra looked straight into Asami’s eyes and shook her head, already knowing what was going to happen.

   “I’d love to see that, It’d be an honor.” Asami smirked as she kissed Korra again, passionately. Slowly at first, but a little rougher as she felt the lust in her body grow stronger. She slipped her hand down between her own and Korra’s body, until it reached the elastic band of Korra’s sweatpants.

   Korra thrust her hips up, craving Asami’s fingers between her folds. The engineer was purely teasing her now, brushing the tips of her nails over the skin just above the elastic band of her sweats.

   “Damn it, ‘Sami. Just fuck me already!”

   “Surrender, you said? Oh well, I’ll help you with this little cutie,” Kuvira said, a smirk plastered on her face. “Korra, _honey_ , listen up. You’re gonna be a nice girl and behave, you’ll obey both me and Asami from now on, is that clear?” Korra stopped breathing for a moment, taken aback by the sudden change in Kuvira’s voice.

   “Clu—?” Asami asked in a whisper, eyes locked with Korra’s. It took a few seconds, but then the Avatar slowly shook her head. “Okay babe, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it,” Asami purred, biting Korra’s lower lip and pulling a little; causing her to moan again.

   “Is that clear?” Kuvira repeated, after patiently waiting for Asami’s sign that it was okay to proceed. Korra nodded, but Kuvira didn’t accept it as an answer. “I can’t hear you, Korra.”

   “Y-yes… Mistress…?” Korra replied, uncertain. Apparently that had been the correct answer, since she felt Kuvira’s hand joining Asami’s, pushing down the sweatpants. Kuvira was the one who pulled them off completely and dropped it onto the floor.

   “Asami, why don’t you take off your skirt and let the lovely Avatar do something in return?” Asami looked up at Kuvira, a confused expression on her face. Kuvira leaned towards the engineer and whispered into Asami’s ear what she meant, making sure Korra wouldn’t hear.

 

  Kuvira crashed her lips onto Asami’s while her fingers rubbed over Korra’s inner labia and clit at a slow pace. Both women were moaning quite intensely, Asami’s moans echoed into Kuvira’s mouth as the Avatar licked Asami’s folds and sucked onto her clit. The two turned Kuvira on as well, she’d felt herself getting wetter with the minute.

   “Fuck…” Kuvira bit her lower lip when Korra’s moans got more intense as she increased her fingers’ pressure.

   “Do-don’t you w-want some?” Asami asked, cheeks flustered and moaning as Korra’s tongue teased her clit. “Get down.” Asami ordered. Kuvira smirked and stayed put, her fingers not stopping. “I said: Get. Down.” Asami’s voice changed, causing Kuvira to obey after all. “Su-suck her.”

  Kuvira obeyed and kissed Korra’s labia, letting her tongue part the dark skinned folds and tasting the Avatar’s wetness. It tasted pretty good, nothing she’d mind to taste more often. Her eyes widened in surprise, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt soft lips against her own folds. A tongue slipped in between her folds and licked her, curiously. Kuvira sucked on Korra’s clit hard and grinned as she heard a low moan in response, the effect being passed onto Asami and eventually herself.

   Asami couldn’t deny that Kuvira tasted good, but not as good as Korra did. She also had been a little surprised as she discovered the metalbender was completely shaven. Asami mentally told herself not to compare Kuvira so much with Korra, but she couldn’t really help it.

 

   The engineer had a hard time concentrating as Korra’s tongue teased her and brought her closer and closer to a climax. She tried to keep her tongue and lips moving, but it wasn’t easy. Asami leaned onto one hand and moved the other one up, sliding two of her fingers between Kuvira’s wet folds and inside the earthbender. Luckily she didn’t have to concentrate as much, since her fingers curled every time Korra licked her clitoris.

   “Fuck… K-Korra, ma-make me c-cu-cum,” Asami moaned, now _very_ close to her reaching climax. She felt the knot in het lower stomach tighten and the heat getting more intense, muscles already starting to spasm a little.

   “Yes mi-mistress…” Korra breathed, barely audible. She sucked onto Asami’s folds and let her tongue play with the engineer’s clit, which was pretty swollen by now. It cost her a lot of effort to keep going as Kuvira ate her out, her nails scratching over Asami’s lower back and buttocks; hands still cuffed together.

   “Make her orgasm, Korra,” Kuvira said and pulled on one of Korra’s inner labia with her teeth, careful not to pull or bite too hard. “And then _maybe_ I will make you orgasm too…”

   Korra obeyed willingly, licking deeper and sucking harder. Her nails dug into Asami’s creamy skin, knowing it’d help her girlfriend to orgasm even faster. Asami always wanted Korra’s nails scratching her back, until she felt her skin burn underneath the skin that colored red from the pressure.

   “Ba-babe… So cl-close,” Asami moaned, moving her upper body up and now leaning her one hand on Kuvira’s back. She literally sat on Korra’s face now, breasts pressed against Kuvira’s buttocks and her teeth scraping over Kuvira’s back.  “Lick d-deeper,” she commanded, directed at both Korra and Kuvira. A deep and low moan escaped through her lips as she felt the tip of Korra’s tongue brush hard over her clitoris, bringing her to a climax. Muscles tensed, black dots danced in front of her and a wave of heat washed through her body.

   Korra smirked as she felt Asami shudder and shiver, knowing the beautiful engineer had her orgasm, the Avatar loved it. She moaned herself as well, as Kuvira now used her fingers as well. Two fingers slid in and out of her while Kuvira’s tongue licked and circled around her clitoris, it wouldn’t take long before Korra too would orgasm.

   “Fu-fuck,” Korra breathed, hands gripping Asami’s buttocks. She licked away the fluid from Asami’s folds, causing the engineer to whine in appreciation softly, which made Korra’s heart jump.

   “Fuck _what?”_ Kuvira asked, pulling away from the Avatar’s dripping wet folds.

   “Fuck… Fuck me, p-please…” As Kuvira didn’t continue, Korra grumbled with a sigh. “Mistress…” 

   “That’s better,” Kuvira replied with a satisfied smirk, bringing her lips back to Korra’s clit and slid her fingers back between the wet folds. She increased her fingers’ speed and pressure, curling the tips when they were entirely inside Korra. A delighted chuckle rose from her throat as Korra’s body tensed in response, making it clear to the metalbender that it wouldn’t take very much longer for the Avatar to reach her orgasm. “Now, be a good girl and cum for me…” Korra whined and moaned deeply, thrusting her hips and causing Kuvira’s fingers to slide back inside her. “Asami dear, would you like to help me a little?” Kuvira purred.

   Asami got off of Korra and lied down on her side next to her girlfriend and felt her heart melt as she saw Korra’s flustered cheeks and the familiar expression on Korra’s face. She looked breathtakingly beautiful to the engineer, making her crave for more. Asami leaned down and brought her lips to Korra’s, immediately letting her tongue find Korra’s; tasting her own fluids still.

   “Come on, babe. For me?” Asami breathed and looked deeply into Korra’s clear blue eyes, noticing the shimmering and smiled lovingly. “That’s my babe.” Asami let her hand travel down to one of Korra’s full breasts and played with the hard nipple, while reuniting their lips for another deep kiss. Her heart skipped beats at the sound of Korra moaning into her mouth, making Asami wet all over again.

   Korra let herself go, not holding herself in from climaxing anymore; the way Asami had asked her to orgasm made Korra want to even more than before. Kuvira’s fingers moved faster, lips and tongue moving on her clit harder, bringing the Avatar to the edge.

   “A-al-almost…” Korra moaned against Asami’s lips, her toes curling and hands clenched into fists.

   “You’re so gorgeous when you’re about to come…” Asami whispered softly into Korra’s ear, hand moving back up and caressing Korra’s neck. “So sexy…”

   Korra was too late to hold in the loud moan when Kuvira curled her fingertips just a little more than she had before, causing Korra to orgasm. Her body felt like it was on fire; trembling all over and pants mixed with moans as she rode out her orgasm.

   Kuvira grinned, licked her lips and lied down on the other side of Korra, watching the Avatar’s body trembling in the orgasm’s aftermath. It was beautiful and Kuvira had enjoyed every minute of it all, when she looked at Asami she could tell that she wasn’t the only one.

   “I think we’re ready for round two,” Asami murmured, a smile tugging on her lips as she watched her girlfriend’s face. Blue eyes suddenly looked at her in surprise, causing the engineer to chuckle.

   “Certainly,” Kuvira answered and smiled at both women next to her, enjoying Korra’s expression. This was only the beginning of a wonderful night, even Korra seemed to agree on that as she turned her head and kissed Kuvira.

   “I’m in,” Korra replied with a smirk and pulled Asami’s face to hers and kissed the full lips of her girlfriend. Asami had the most amazing ideas and Korra would never get enough of it.


	2. Chapter 2

   The alcohol started to show its effect with all three women, each had downed at least two glasses by now. Korra enjoyed her ice cream, trying to still her craving for it. Asami giggled as Korra fed her a spoonful, Kuvira just shook her head, grinning at the sight of the two. They really were quite the couple, it was adorable. But Kuvira found it sexy too, maybe because they were all still completely naked; they all agreed there was no use in getting dressed again.

   “Want some too, ‘Vira?” Korra asked, almost sounding smug. She’d started calling Kuvira by that name and the metalbender seemed to be okay with that, this was proven again as Kuvira set down her glass and got over to the couple.

   “Let me get a taste,” Kuvira answered, sat down next to Korra. Asami sat on the other side of Korra, eying Kuvira with a smirk.

   “Korra, why don’t _you_ give our guest a taste?” Korra looked at Asami, a bit confused. But as she looked into Asami’s green eyes, she knew _exactly_ what the engineer meant.

   “I think that’s an excellent idea, babe,” the Avatar replied and handed Asami the spoon and the pint of ice cream. Asami smirked and fed Korra a spoonful of the creamy sweetness, which was slowly starting to melt.

   Korra turned her face back to the metalbender, without swallowing the ice cream. She leaned closer and pressed her lips on Kuvira’s, lips parting and sharing the ice cream. Korra smiled when Kuvira hummed approvingly, their tongues tasting like the ice cream’s flavor.

   “Mm, so sexy…” Asami exhaled, biting her lower lip as she watched the two making out. She totally forgot about the spoon in her hand, until a drop of cold ice cream fell down on her chest. “Shoot…”

   Korra broke the kiss and turned her head, smirking as she saw drips of ice cream on her girlfriend’s chest. Without hesitating, Korra leaned down and licked the ice cream off of Asami’s warm skin. “You’re being messy…” Asami’s cheeks got flustered and sucked her bottom lip in, looking at Korra from underneath her eyelashes.

   “Then clean it up, Korra…” Kuvira told Korra, voice thick with lust. Korra licked up all the ice cream until there was no more left. “Can I have some more ice cream, Asami?” Asami grinned and reached out to Kuvira with a new spoonful, ice cream dripping down before the spoon had reached Kuvira’s lips. “Looks like you missed a spot, Korra…” The metalbender smirked and let out a sigh of pleasure when Korra’s tongue licked her skin, cleaning it from the ice cream.

   As all the ice cream was gone, Korra meant to sit back up again. Before she got the chance, Asami had put down the left over ice cream and took the Avatar’s chin in her hand, shaking her head.

   “Neither of us told you to stop, my love…” Korra gulped, suddenly feeling thirsty; but not for any kind of drink. “Finish your job,” Asami said and brushed some of Korra’s brown locks behind her ear. “You’ll be rewarded if you do it nicely…”

   Korra’s eyes widened a little and the Avatar bit her lower lip at the thought of Asami rewarding her… She leaned down some more and licked down Kuvira’s chest, until she reached the metalbender’s right breast’s nipple; which had an open ring pierced through it. Korra took the hard nipple in between her lips and licked the cold titanium, then took it between her teeth and pulled a little.

   Kuvira let out a low moan as she felt Korra bite and pull on the ring in her nipple, which apparently had surprised the two women when they found out about her pierced nipples.

   “Is that okay, mistress?” Korra murmured, licking and kissing both pierced nipples. She leaned back and repositioned before either Kuvira or Asami could say anything about it. Korra now sat on Kuvira’s lap, face in front of Kuvira’s, waiting for an answer.

   “It was, Korra. Now, let me taste those lovely lips of yours again,” she answered Korra and took the Avatar’s flustered face in her hands, bringing it closer to hers and captured the full lips with her own. Their kiss was interrupted by Asami, who demanded attention from the two. The engineer had taken Korra’s previous spot and sat against Kuvira’s left side, hips touching.

   “Kiss me,” Asami said, it wasn’t a question. Kuvira grinned as she turned her face and leaned towards Asami, who kissed her fiercely. While kissing the earthbender, she took Korra’s wrists and guided her girlfriend’s hands to Kuvira’s and her own thighs; one hand for each. The Avatar was smart enough to get the hint and let her fingers travel in between the two women’s thighs, feeling wetness on both hands’ fingers. Almost automatically, both Asami and Kuvira spread their legs apart a little, allowing Korra’s hands to move freely.

 

   Korra discovered that it was pretty much impossible to move her fingers differently, so both hands’ fingers made the exact same movements. Korra just hoped it would be good, she knew _she_ enjoyed herself. The engineer and metalbender were both quite wet already and Korra noticed herself getting wetter as well. There was just something about seeing two hot women make out in front of her, completely naked and craving to be touched. But also the fact that Asami and Kuvira were in charge, it just _had_ something that turned the Avatar on. Although she’d been the dominant one in bed with Asami countless of times, she enjoyed being the submissive one, too.

   Korra loved how Asami’s hand lingered on her wrist, guiding Korra’s hand to the desired pace and pressure. She watched Asami curiously as the engineer broke the kiss with Kuvira and brought her lips to Kuvira’s ear. The Avatar could tell Asami was whispering something into Kuvira’s ear, but had no idea _what_.

   Kuvira’s eyes darted to Korra and snickered at Asami’s words that were whispered into her ear, her lips forming a smirk. So far she’d been able to keep her moans in for the most part, but Korra was making it hard for her. She nodded and Asami leaned back, stopping Korra’s hands from moving by taking Korra’s wrists. It was kinda cute how surprised Korra looked at them because of that, the expression was even cuter when Kuvira pushed Korra off of her, onto the couch and got up.

   Kuvira walked back towards the bedroom and looked over her shoulder to the two ladies as she reached the door opening. “Follow me, ladies…” she said, voice sultry.

   Korra and Asami looked at each other, both smirking and gave each other a short nod. As they stood up to follow Kuvira, who’d already walked into the bedroom. Asami stopped Korra by wrapping her arms around the Avatar’s waist.

   “I want you… Inside me…”  Asami purred and pressed her lips on Korra’s for a deep kiss. They both sighed lovingly as they broke the kiss and Korra nodded, seeming to like Asami’s suggestion.

   “Your wish is my command, mistress…” she whispered and was lead towards the bedroom by Asami. The engineer released her and walked towards the bed, Korra walked to the bathroom, which was directly next to their bedroom. She grabbed the strap-on out of the drawer underneath the sink and continued to the bedroom, finding Asami already on the bed; kissing down Kuvira’s stomach slowly.

   Kuvira rested her back against the headboard, eyes closed while Asami kissed down her stomach slowly. Each kiss feather light, pure teasing. Kuvira peeked through her eyelashes and saw Asami rested on her elbows and knees, back arched down, her buttocks almost invitingly up in the air. Kuvira chuckled, then caught sight of Korra, carrying a black strap-on. Kuvira bit her lower lip and nodded approvingly.

   Korra fastened the straps and walked to the edge of the bed, she then noticed Kuvira was watching her, lower lip half sucked in. Korra halted, placing a hand on one of her hips, posing just like Asami always did and waited for instructions.

   “Join us, Avatar…” Kuvira hummed, watching Korra’s every move. “Start out slowly, _very_ slowly.”

   Asami heard Kuvira, loud and clear, looked up at the metalbender, glaringly. “Fuck you…” Asami muttered, causing Kuvira to snicker.

   “Yes please.”

   “Oh, I sure will, missy.” Korra inwardly snickered at this. Knowing Asami, she’d probably manage to make Kuvira _beg_ her, although Kuvira didn’t know that.

 

   Korra got onto the bed and positioned herself behind Asami, her entire weight leaning on her knees, shins and the neck of her feet. She placed her hands on Asami’s hips and pressed the tip of the strap-on against Asami’s folds, without a warning Korra thrust her hips forward.

   Asami gasped and moaned at the same time as she felt the strap-on’s entire length being pushed inside of her, causing her to bite down on Kuvira’s skin unintentionally.

   “I thought I said _slowly_ ,” Kuvira warned, looking at Korra directly. “Now behave and do as I say.”

   “Yes mistress, I’ll behave…” Korra replied, unable to hide the smirk that tugged on her lips. She let the dildo strap-on slide out, slowly, just leaving the tip inside her girlfriend. As Korra was about to push the dildo forward again, she pressed her nails into Asami’s skin for just a second or two, as a sort of alert.

   “Don’t stop, Sato…” Kuvira whispered, thrusting her hips up a bit. Asami looked up at the metalbender again, biting her lower lip as she felt Korra slowly sliding the strap-on into her. Asami leaned onto her left elbow and knee, allowing her right arm to move underneath Kuvira’s leg and pushing it up and to the side. Kuvira understood the hint and did the same with her other leg, her knees pulled up and to the side, so Asami had full access to Kuvira’s vagina.

   “No worries, ‘V-vira. I was _just_ ge-getting _started_ …” Asami replied, interrupted by moans as Korra thrust slowly into her repeatedly. Asami placed the palms of her hands onto Kuvira’s inner thighs, thumbs pushing the outer labia to the side so the inner labia parted. The engineer smirked and kissed down Kuvira’s vulva, until she reached the inner labia and the small bundle of nerves; which was no longer hidden and fully exposed.

   Korra moaned softly inside herself, not allowing them to become audible for either Asami or Kuvira. She watched Asami going down on Kuvira, lips working their way to Kuvira’s clitoris while Asami’s index and middle finger pressed against Kuvira’s entrance. Which amused Korra even more was Kuvira’s facial expression, she didn’t look so dominant anymore as she had a few seconds ago.

   Kuvira tried to not let go of control, but Asami’s lips and tongue were making her soft and weak. She was slipping, but would be the last one to actually admit, she wouldn’t give up _that_ easily. Moans made their way out, controlled and quietly. Nails digging into the sheets beneath her left hand, while her right hand’s nails scratched over her breasts.

   Asami slowly pushed her index and middle finger into Kuvira, then pulled it out again; pushing them back in as Korra pushed the dildo into Asami. The engineer moved her fingers at the same pace as Korra’s thrusts; Kuvira would have to tell Korra to fasten her pace in order to let Asami move her fingers in and out of Kuvira faster too.

 

   Asami moans filled the room, while Kuvira’s were soft and deep; unwilling to let go of control. Korra grinned and shook her head slowly. She wanted to hear the metalbender groan and whimper; she wanted to see Kuvira convert into the submissive role. Although Korra wasn’t sure if that was even possible, but she sure wouldn’t give up without a figuratively fight. Rebelliously the Avatar acted on her own; she thrust into Asami harder and at a faster pace without being told to. Automatically Asami adjusted her finger’s pace and pressure as well and caught Kuvira surprise; forcing a loud moan out of the metalbender.

   “You’d behave,” Kuvira groaned, voice low.

   “Changed my mind…” Korra replied, smirking smugly. “What were you going to do about it?” Suddenly Korra got an idea popping up in her mind and decided she’d realize it after this round, she was already looking forward to it.

   “F-fuck me K-ko-rra…” Asami breathed, panting. She placed her hands just underneath the hollow of Kuvira’s knees and sucked onto the metalbender’s clitoris, licked the moist inner labia and sucked on the clit again. Her nails dug into Kuvira’s skin as Korra’s thrusts became even rougher and deeper, which made it harder for the engineer to not stop sucking and licking; demanding her to focus.

   “Go on, Korra. M-make her cum,” Kuvira said, moving her one hand from her breast down to her clitoris. “I wanna see you cum, Sato. Don’t worry about me.”

   Asami gratefully obliged and placed her cheek against the sheets, hands lowering to Kuvira’s buttocks and dug her nails into the soft flesh. There was no question; it’d be covered in scratch marks after this, but luckily Kuvira didn’t seem to care.

   “’Sami, please moan for me?” Korra asked, knowing her place, she still was the submissive which meant she wasn’t the one to give orders or instructions.

   “It’s s-still _Mistress_ t-to you, K-korra. Fu-fuck me as ha-hard as you c-can,” Asami breathed, whimpering. Korra smiled and licked her lips.

   “I will; I just would love to hear your moans, mistress…” As Korra increased her thrusts, pulling Asami’s hips towards hers to deepen her thrusts as well, Asami’s moans got louder and lower. Korra’s heart jumped and felt herself getting even wetter than she already was, wanting nothing more badly than to make her girlfriend gasp for air while climaxing.

   Kuvira bit her lip as she watched Korra’s face, her fingers rubbing over her clitoris in circles, fingers matching Korra’s pace. She felt muscles tense already and wondered how much longer it’d take Asami to orgasm, but as she looked at Asami’s face Kuvira could tell Asami was close.

   “Make her scream.” Korra looked at Kuvira and nodded with a smug grin. She bent down, lips kissing Asami’s back and one hand lowering down. Her right hand’s index and middle finger found Asami’s clit and started rubbing I circles, matching the pace of her thrusts. Asami was whimpering, moaning and whining; meaning she was on the edge. Korra thrust into Asami twice, hard and fast before Asami’s knees gave out and a high pitched moan filled the room. The orgasm made Asami’s body tremble, clear fluid flowing out of her; making Korra’s cheeks flustered and jaw drop.

   “Damn, ‘Sami… You…” Korra loosened the strap-on’s straps and tossed it onto the nightstand.

   “She _what_?” Kuvira asked, panting as she rode out her own orgasm. Korra looked up at Kuvira, a warm feeling in her chest making her heart flutter.

   “I made her squirt…” Kuvira’s eyes widened, eyebrows rose, surprise written all over her face.

   “She’s a _squirter_?” Korra nodded, biting her lower lip. Asami was still breathing heavily, body shivering. Korra lay down next to her girlfriend and combed her fingers through Asami’s long black hair. “Nice job, Korra. You did behave after all…”

   “Oh, but we’re not finished. Not yet,” Korra replied with a smirk. She leaned over Asami and whispered softly into the engineer’s ear, sharing her idea. Asami opened her eyes, looked right into Korra’s and nodded, biting her bottom lip. Then they both looked at Kuvira and snickered, the metalbender would be in for one hell of a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

The three women made sure they ate something and downed a few glasses of both water and alcohol, to keep hydrated but also to loosen up a bit more. While they’d been eating, Korra and Asami had exchanged glances and meaningful smirks, which were pretty much a mystery to Kuvira. She knew there was _something_ going on between the two, also she was pretty convinced it was about her.

   “So, what are you two beautiful women planning? And don’t even try to say ‘nothing’, you can’t fool me,” Kuvira said with a playful smile. She emptied her glass and put it down, tracing its edge with her index finger. Both the Avatar and engineer looked at her, at each other and back at her again. She played with a strand of her hair, which was no longer in her usual bun.

   “Should we…?” Korra asked, but Asami shook her head. “No?” Again, the engineer shook her head.

   “Not yet, my love. Our lovely Kuvira will find out soon enough…” Asami licked her lips and turned to face Korra. She got up and walked towards her girlfriend, who stood up as well. They were standing right in front of the metalbender and turned their heads at the same time, both looking at Kuvira. Their hands locked, fingers intertwined. Asami looked at Korra again and let go of Korra’s hand, taking the Avatar’s chin in between her thumb and index finger; making Korra look at her. She bit her lower lip and let her eyes focus on Korra’s full lips, pressing her body closer to Korra’s and let her other hand rest on Korra’s hip to pull her girlfriend even closer.

   “Mmm…” Korra hummed in appreciation. She licked her lips as she watched Asami working her magic onto her, her hands traveled to Asami’s buttocks and squeezed them firmly. Korra leaned forward, just like Asami did, until their lips met in a kiss. Slow, sensual and mind-maddening.

   Kuvira just stared as the two shared a slow kiss, hands on each other; caressing, grabbing, squeezing. The metalbender sat back in the lounge-chair she sat in and watched the two, enjoying the little show. There was no point in trying to pretend it didn’t do something to her, it was definitely turning her on. Kuvira sucked in her lower lip and had to suppress the urge to touch herself.

   “’Sami…” Korra breathed, shortly breaking their kiss. As Asami hummed, Korra swallowed and again broke apart from Asami’s lips. “I think someone is getting a bit wet…” Asami smirked and her eyes spoke more words than her mouth. Korra nodded and mimicked Asami’s smirk.

 

   “’Vira, could you get up for a moment?”

   “Why--?”

   “Get up.” Kuvira grinned at the sudden change in Asami’s voice and got up like she’d been told to. “Good, Korra babe?” Korra nodded and walked over to Kuvira. She stood behind Kuvira and caressed the metalbender’s shoulders, pulling them back; towards her.

   Kuvira was a little confused as she felt the Avatar tug on her shoulders, a pair of lips pressing kisses in her neck. When she didn’t give in, Korra’s lips left together with Korra’s hands. The metalbender heard how Korra sat down in the lounge chair she’d been sitting in just a moment ago, as Kuvira faced Asami in confusion. Kuvira hoped to get an explanation and luckily she got one, not much later.

   Asami walked over to Kuvira, who was still standing. She reached out her index finger and pressed it against Kuvira’s chest, pushing and demanding Kuvira to step back. The back of Kuvira’s legs were pressed against the front of the lounge chair and brought her out of balance, causing her to fall backwards. Korra’s arms caught her, the back of her head rested on top of the Avatar’s shoulders, while her upper legs were in full contact with Korra’s.

   “Well, hi there,” Korra whispered with a smug face. She rested her hands on Kuvira’s stomach and lips lingering on the soft skin of Kuvira’s neck. Korra let her hands slowly travel down Kuvira’s stomach, lower and lower. Their plan was working perfectly; Kuvira was distracted and completely focused on Korra’s hands. When Asami got back into the room, Korra grinned approvingly at the engineer. “She hasn’t even noticed you were gone,” Korra said and licked her lips sensually.

   “Of course not. I wouldn’t have either if I were in her place,” Asami replied and winked at Korra, causing the Avatar to blush. “Your hands work magic, Korra. Same goes for those lovely lips of yours…” Asami walked towards the benders and caught both their attention. She now wore a choker around her neck, but also the strap-on Korra had been wearing not too long ago.

   “Oh, I see.” Kuvira smirked and snickered, watching Asami walk towards her and Korra slowly. “Trying to turn the tables, huh? What if I refuse?”

   “Oh you won’t, _trust me_.” Asami smirked, hands on her hips. Korra always called it her ‘bitch pose’, which was kind of accurate. “Korra, love…?” Korra nodded and let her hands travel down further. Kuvira struggled, but Asami had reached the long lounge chair and took Kuvira’s wrists.

   “I’m… not… giving in…” Kuvira muttered, feeling Korra’s fingers reaching her outer labia and softly stroked them.

   “It’s my turn, I’m in charge now.” Asami’s face was close to Kuvira’s and had a smirk plastered on her lips. “But if you’re being fun, I might let you take over for a little bit. Maybe,” Asami continued, grabbing Kuvira’s chin to make the metalbender look at her.

   “… Hmpf,” Kuvira muttered with a soft groan.

   “What was that? You can only address me as ‘mistress’, understood?”

   “… Yes-- Mistress…” Right when Kuvira spoke out the word, Korra’s fingers slid in between her outer labia and quickly after that, between her inner labia. A muffled moan escaped Kuvira’s mouth, causing her to bite her lower lip; in the hopes of keeping any more moans in.

   Korra snickered and slowly rubbed between Kuvira’s inner labia, teasing. She let her fingertips travel back up and lazily rub over Kuvira’s clitoris, causing the metalbender to whimper inwardly. The Avatar just smirked, amused by the muffled sounds Kuvira produced.

 

   Meanwhile, Asami got onto the lounge chair, facing Kuvira. Asami looked at Kuvira with a smirk, which could be seen as a warning. Asami took Kuvira’s upper legs and pulled them over her own, her knees touching Korra’s thighs. With a playful smirk, Asami pressed the tip of the strap-on’s dildo against Kuvira’s folds and thrust her hips forward; pushing the dildo inside the metalbender. A louder moan escaped through Kuvira’s lips and caused both Korra and Asami to bite their lower lips.

   Korra rubbed over Kuvira’s clitoris in small circles, with a little more pressure now. The metalbender lifted her left arm and placed her hand on Korra’s neck, behind her. Nails dug into Korra’s skin, while the other hand’s nails dug into the side of the lounge chair.

 

   “Quit the teasing already, just _fuck_ me,” Kuvira panted, eyes focused on Asami’s. The engineer raised an eyebrow and stopped her hips from moving.

   “Getting rebellious?” Asami said, at which Kuvira groaned in frustration.

   “I just might--“ Kuvira muttered, then tried to keep herself in so Asami would continue again. When the engineer did, Kuvira sighed in relief. “Don’t expect me to be completely submissive, ladies. Because I won’t, just so you know,” she said, her breathing a bit more heavy now.

   “We already thought something like that, don’t worry,” Korra replied with a smirk, fingers moving teasingly slow.

   “Why else would I wear _this_?” Asami gestured at the choker she was wearing, a ring dangling on it in sync with the thrusts of her hips. She noticed Kuvira’s eyes shimmered with something that looked like excitement and satisfaction. Korra smirked and bit her lower lip in appreciation, she loved it when Asami wore the choker. Asami smirked and pointed with her chin at the floor next to the lounge chair, where a thin leather leash lied on the carpet.

   Kuvira followed Asami’s eyes, squeezing them shut as Asami thrust the dildo’s full length into her again, with quite some force. When Kuvira opened her eyes again, she found the leash and grabbed it off the floor.

   “Come here you,” Kuvira growled. As Asami leaned forward only the slightest bit, the metalbender grabbed the choker’s ring and attached the leash onto it. “Much better…” She pulled onto the leash, forcing Asami’s face close to hers. Their lips were just inches apart now, both of them breathing heavily. “I want you to _fuck_ me, _hard_.”

   “I will, ‘Vira. Don’t you worry about that,” Asami answered with a smirk, then gave in to the pull on the leash and let her lips crash onto Kuvira’s. Their tongues were moving rough and hard, but still pretty slow.

   “Damn it, that’s hot…” Korra breathed, watching her girlfriend making out with Kuvira. One of her hands traveled to one of Kuvira’s breasts and played with the nipple piercing, causing the metalbender to let out a muffled squeal into Asami’s mouth. Korra snickered and twisted the piercing a bit, causing Kuvira to make the sound again.

   “You little--“ Kuvira was interrupted by Korra again and involuntarily let out another squeal. “Stop that.” She was referring to herself more than to Korra, but the Avatar didn’t know that. Still, Korra didn’t stop.

   “Korra, babe… Showtime…” Asami said, voice velvety. Korra looked up at her girlfriend and licked her own lips, nodding with a excited grin.

   “Yes ma’am.” Asami leaned back and placed her hands on Kuvira’s hipbones. Kuvira held the leash loosely; allowing Asami to sit back, but still kept the leash tight. Asami bit her lower lip and winked, Kuvira obviously had no idea, but Korra knew _exactly_ what it meant.

 

   Both Korra and Asami slowed down at the same time, causing disapproving whimpers from the metalbender. They looked into each other’s eyes, bit their lips and nodded only the slightest. Then they both started moving, Korra’s fingers and Asami’s hips, at a very fast pace, taking Kuvira completely by surprise. A loud and deep moan filled the room, followed continuously by softer moans. The two women smirked and kept their pace, even went a little bit faster, causing the metalbender to struggle not to orgasm.

   “Don’t fight it,” Asami said, tip of her nails digging into the skin on Kuvira’s hiobones.

   “No--“

   “That wasn’t a question, nor a suggestion. _Don’t fight it_.” Asami’s voice was firm and serious, giving Korra pleasant shivers.

   “… Yes… Mistress…” Kuvira groaned, eyebrows furrowed. She took the leash’s end a bit tighter in her hand and scratched her nails a bit down Korra’s neck. She could feel herself getting extremely close to climaxing, with every thrust of Asami’s hips and every rub of Korra’s fingertips; closer to an orgasm. “Close…” Kuvira breathed, chest rising and falling quickly with the fast breathing.

   “Cum, for both me and Korra. We wanna hear you scream, little ‘Vira.”

   “I’m… not… little…”

   “Prove it to us; show us…” Asami said and studied Kuvira’s face as the metalbender got closer and closer to the edge. The facial expressions were priceless and Asami enjoyed looking at it, it was satisfying in a way.

   Korra twisted the piercing again, rubbing over Kuvira’s clit hard at the exact same time, just as Asami thrust the dildo into Kuvira, full force. A high pitched sound came from Kuvira’s throat, startling both Korra and Asami. As a very deep moan followed, the couple smiled widely and winked at each other. They slowed their movements until they came to a full stop and allowed the metalbender to ride out the orgasm.

 

   Asami took off the strap-on and the choker, before she joined the two benders and rested her cheek onto Kuvira’s breasts. She locked eyes with Korra and smiled lovingly, feeling her heart jump a little as the Avatar winked at her. Korra still had that effect on her, while they’ve been together for quite a while already.

   “I think we did a good job,” Korra whispered, arms wrapped around Kuvira’s upper arms and chest. Asami nodded and laid her legs on the end of the lounge chair, her hands resting on top of Korra’s.

   “I think we did,” Asami replied, whispering as well. A soft chuckle rose from her throat and caused Korra to chuckle softly too. “I really love you, Korra.”

   “I really love _you_ , Asami.”

 

   Kuvira grinned and played with Asami’s hair while Korra played with hers, it felt nice. All three of them were still on the lounge chair, also still naked. But there was no awkward tension or anything, which was only a good sign.

   “Well, that was a quite an experience,” Asami said with a chuckle, eyes sparkling joyfully. Korra nodded in agreement, just like Kuvira. “One I wouldn’t mind having again,” she admitted and looked at Korra, partly for approval. But a Korra smirked, Asami knew her girlfriend totally agreed with her.

   “Sounds like a great idea, girls,” Kuvira replied, smiling smugly. “But how about a shower, to get cleaned up?” Asami practically _jumped_ up and placed her hands on her hips.

   “Magnificent plan, I need one so bad.”

   “Oh, tell me about it. I’m in!” Korra agreed and got up as soon as Kuvira had, running past the two and speeding off to the bathroom. “Last one has to make breakfast for everyone in the morning!”

   Kuvira and Asami looked at each other for a moment, before following Korra as fast as they could. Nearly slipping on their way to the bathroom; another, subtle, battle for dominance. The Avatar snickered and enjoyed her shower already, replaying their little adventure in her mind; it indeed had been one hell of an experience.


End file.
